


Skaia Rescue for (Un)usual Animals

by astraLazuli



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraLazuli/pseuds/astraLazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxy Lalonde attempts to feed a troupe of cats at the Skaia Rescue for (Un)usual Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaia Rescue for (Un)usual Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adiostama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiostama/gifts).



  



End file.
